


Bittersweet

by illbeyourbestkeptsecret



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbestkeptsecret/pseuds/illbeyourbestkeptsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie develops a fascination with the newest boy at his school, Dallon Weekes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I know high school AUs are so cliche, but someone suggested I write this and I've never tried it before so I thought it might be fun to try. I hope you enjoy!

Brendon Urie was, probably, the most unpopular boy in school. He didn't have many friends, and if he ever thought he had a friend, they always realised how lame he was and immediately tagged onto somebody else. Well, he did have one friend who'd stuck with him. Spencer Smith. They had been friends since Brendon was younger, and had been through a lot together. He was the only one who could seem to put up with Brendon.

'Brendon!' Spencer called out, running over to him. Spencer was a brown eyed, brown haired boy with rather chubby cheeks. He had a rather odd appearance, with a face that was almost curved at the bottom.

'Hey.' Brendon said, starting to place his books into his locker.

'There's a new kid.' Spencer said, dropping his voice ever so slightly. He always did that, like he had a secret to tell, even when it was something that wasn't all that exciting. Brendon glanced over to him and nodded his head, slamming his locker door shut. 

'We should probably get to science.' He said. Brendon didn't really like being late for class, even though he wasn't all that bothered about a lot of his classes. It just made the teachers like him a little bit more.

'No, but Brendon, you don't understand. The new guy is SO attractive!' He whispered, and he glared at him. Ever since he'd told him he was gay, he just seemed to want to constantly find a boyfriend for him. 

'Spencer, I've told you-'

'No, seriously, when you see him, you'll see what I mean.' Spencer insisted, and you laughed at him for a moment.

'Anyone would think you liked him.' He laughed, nudging Spencer. He shrugged.

'He's pretty hot.' 

'Spencer!' He yelled, a little too loudly it seemed, as a few heads turned and stared at him.

'What? I may be... Somewhat straight. But I'm not blind.' Spencer shrugged again, facing away from Brendon to lean against the lockers. 

'Come on, let's go.' Brendon said, collecting the books he needed and tugging Spencer along.

\------------------------

'So class, today we're going to be doing some-' The teacher was interrupted by a faint knocking at the door, and she motioned for them to come in.

'Uh, hey. I got told to come in here. I'm the new kid, Dallon Weekes.' Brendon looked up, and that was when Spencer whispered in his ear.

'Told you he was hot.' Brendon looked at Dallon for a moment. He was tall, and had black hair that almost perfectly shaped his face. He had bright blue eyes, and Brendon couldn't help but notice how he wore a white, button-up shirt which was tucked into his black trousers. Okay, he was starting to see Spencer's point. He was pretty attractive. But there was no way in hell he wasn't straight, he was too... conventionally attractive for that, if that made sense. He was also incredibly tall, and kept his hands in his pockets. He noticed Brendon staring and looked over to him, and smiled. Brendon immediately looked down and blushed. 

The teacher gave him a seat, which was directly opposite Brendon. And he had to try incredibly hard not to sneak a few glances at the boy and focus on his work.

'Do you get this?' Spencer whispered in Brendon's ear, and he just shrugged. 

'Something about cells... Membranes. That's all I got.' Brendon laughed, and Spencer nudged him.

'He's looking at you.' He whispered, and Brendon automatically looked back to find the blue eyed boy staring at him, and then looking away.

'I think he may like you, y'know.' Spencer whispered, and Brendon immediately shook his head.

'He's way out of my league.' 

'What even is this league bullshit?' Spencer questioned, and Brendon sighed to himself. This was about the time when he'd go off on something he didn't really care about.

'I mean, you think he's out of your league just because he's too hot, right?' He looked at Brendon, and he shrugged. 

'I suppose.' It wasn't really just that, Brendon just knew he wouldn't be interested and it would be a wasted attempt. 

'Well, so what? Maybe he isn't into looks.' Spencer shrugged, and Brendon looked at the boy, who was frantically scribbling down notes, for a minute. He was... pretty. If a boy could be pretty. Brendon had only kissed a boy once, and it happened to be the boy sitting next to him. And they only did it for a joke, when they were around thirteen. It hadn't really been spoke of since. But for some reason, he couldn't help but think of kissing Dallon. Dallon Weekes. Brendon thought that was a pretty beautiful name for a pretty beautiful guy.

'Uh, Brendon?' Spencer poked Brendon, causing him to come out of his trance.

'Yeah?' He said, turning around and putting his hand through his hair and acting like nothing had happened,

'Dude, you are so gay.' Spencer chuckled, and then the bell went and Brendon was about to work up the nerve to talk to the boy but, upon turning around, he realised he was no longer there. So, with a disappointed sigh, Brendon grabbed his things and put them in his bag and exited the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter ayy, at the moment this seems to be a lot Spencer/Brendon and writing it is kinda making me ship them, whoops. But I'm hoping to have a hell of a lot of brallon in the next chapter, so !

'Are you going to talk to him, or are you just going to ogle him every time he walks by?' Spencer asked, looking at his best friend as he stared at the boy as he walked past.

'What? I'm not-' Spencer put one of his fingers onto Brendon's lips.

'Sh. It's fine. You know what? I'm going to get him to talk to you.' He said, beginning to walk off.

'Spencer, you really-' Brendon began to say, but Spencer was already gone. And Brendon sighed to himself, leaning against the lockers. He hadn't had a crush on someone like this im what felt like forever. But there was just something about Dallon that made Brendon want to run his hands through his hair and kiss him and not stop. He was just so... Beautiful. And Brendon hadn't even talked to him yet.

'So, we're sitting with the hot new guy at lunch.' Spencer said, walking past Brendon.

'Can you stop calling him that? He has a name.' 

'Ooh, already getting a little protective, are we?' Spencer playfully winked, and Brendon nudged him.

'You'rs such a douche.' He said, and Spencer walked ahead.

'Oh, okay. So I'm the douche for getting you to actually speak to the first guy you've crushed on since me?' Spencer stepped out in front of Brendon at this point, blocking his path.

'I told you, I never-' He was once more broke off by Spencer, who waved his hand in his face.

'Yeah, yeah. You never liked me. You didn't say that when you were drunk.' Spencer shrugged.

'Hey, come on. Everyone exaggerates stuff when they are drunk.'

'No, drunk people say the truth. But whatever, I'm way out of your league anyway.' Spencer laughed, and Brendon just shook his head.

'You're such a douchebag. Come on, we've got a lesson to get to.' Spencer sighed under his breath, but eventually followed his friend.

\---------------------------------------------------  
'Hey, Spencer said it was cool if I sit here.' Dallon said, pointing to the seat opposite Brendon.

'Yeah, sure.' Play it cool, Brendon, he whispered to himself.

'Thanks.' Dallon said, as he swung his legs over the stool and sat down.

'You know, you've got a pretty nice school here.' Dallon said between mouthfuls, and Brendon just shrugged,

'I suppose. How come you've transferred so late in the year, anyway?' He asked.

Dallon shrugged, playing with his food for a moment.

'My dad got a new job, required us moving, so...' He stabbed his fork into his food, pushing it into his mouth. Brendon watched his lips for a moment, they looked so... Soft. Dallon must've noticed because he glanced at Brendon over the table.

'Hey.' Spencer smiled as he saw Dallon, walking over to the table and sitting besides Brendon.

'Hey, Spence.' Brendon said in an attempt to cover up the awkward moment he'd created. He hoped Dallon didn't think anything more of it. Despite his dumb crush on Dallon, he did genuinely want to get to know him.

'So-' Spencer stopped talking as soon as he saw Brendon get up.

'Just talk to him for a moment. I've gotta go to the bathroom.' Brendon whispered in Spencer's ear, patting Spencer's shoulder as he did so. Really, he just wanted to get away from the situation for awhile.

Brendon's thoughts were like a dark cloud looming above him, refusing to go away. Yeah, so what, he liked Dallon. But he knew it wouldn't develop into anything more. Dallon probably had a girlfriend, or something. He was too hot to be single.

Brendon hadn't even needed to go to the toilet, he just needed time to think. It didn't help when Spencer was contaminating his every thought. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, and then took a deep breath. He'd have to go out there sometime.

\---------------------

'Dude, did you get sucked into the toilet?' Spencer asked as Brendon walked over to the table they were sat at. Brendon just stared at him for a moment, not bothering to reply.

'Where's Dallon?' Brendon asked, sitting down in his regular seat.

'This guy William came over, said he wanted to talk to him about something.' He shrugged.

'So?'

'So what?'

'Did you... learn anything about him?' Brendon asked nervously, this time being the one to slightly drop his voice.

'He's single. And, from what I can tell, pretty fucking gay.' Brendon snapped his neck around and turned to look at Spencer.

'S...seriously?' He stammered, trying to hide the happiness in his voice.

'Well, he spoke about an ex of his, who was a guy. And he said he'd had one girlfriend, but he hadn't felt right with her. Sounds gay if you ask me.' Spencer laughed at he looked at the grin on his best friends face.

'Now, next objective is for you to turn on the charm, and hey, you could get yourself a boyfriend!' Spencer giggled slightly, and then put an arm around his best friend.

'Oh, I can do that just fine.' Brendon smiled, but started to pull away from Spencer's grasp when he started stroking his hair.

'Fuck off!' He tried to sound angry but he started laughing, and Spencer laughed with him. It was nice, they weren't really sure what they were laughing at but it felt good. 

'Dallon Weekes, you will soon be mine!' Brendon did a fist pump in the air, causing Spencer to laugh harder, and also causing Brendon to fall against Spencer, his laugh never ceasing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's teacher reads a note which leads to an incredibly embarrassing situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Brendon and Dallon's relationship is developing bc I just want to write cute brallon. Also, Spencer and Brendon's friendship is kinda weird in this but it's fun to write okay. Enjoy!

'Spencer, I need your help.' Brendon leaned over Spencer, already inhaling his thick smell of aftershave. He always wore too much.

'This is about Dallon, isn't it?' Spencer didn't even have to look up to know that Brendon was blushing. God, he really was crushing bad. It was kinda cute.

'I need to talk to him, somehow, okay?' Brendon's attempt to defend himself didn't work well with Spencer. He just stood up, closing the lid of his laptop.

'You know you shouldn't-' Spencer pressed a lip onto Brendon's mouth, grabbing and pulling him out of the library.

'Dude!' Brendon yelled as Spencer basically pushed him out of the library.

'Okay, spill.' Spencer said, standing away from the door.

'What the hell was that?' 

'Sorry, people were looking at us. Do you want rumours to be spread?' Brendon shrugged. Spencer hadn't seemed to realise he didn't care all that much.

'Anyway, why can't you just talk to him?' 

'Because, he's like... This super cool guy, I can already tell the girls are all crushing on him. You just see the way they look at him. He's like... unattainable.' Brendon sighed, and Spencer put an arm around his friend.

'Bren-'

'I told you not to call me that.' 

'Whatever. Anyway, you're talking to him. We have english next period and he sits on our table. You're talking to him.' 

'But-' As Brendon tried to object, Spencer placed his hand over his mouth, causing Brendon to lick it.

'Dude!' Brendon laughed as Spencer rubbed his hand on the wall.

'You don't know where my hands been!' He yelled as Brendon laughed.

'Up my ass!' Brendon yelled back, and safe to say, they got a few strange looks. And Spencer turned bright red as a few girls looked at him, and Brendon continued to laugh.

'You should use that cocky attitude to seduce Dallon.' Spencer whispered, and Brendon winked playfully in reply, running up the stairs.

\------------------------------------  
Breathe, Brendon. Come on. Just talk to Dallon, it isn't that hard, is it? Talk to him. That's all you have to do. And then he'll fall in love with you, who wouldn't? Yeah, Brendon Urie had this covered. Kind of. Okay, maybe not at all. He breathed in, and out and then walked into the classroom and took his seat.

Spencer was already there, scribbling down some notes. Brendon pulled out his book and noticed that a note was perched under his nose.

We have 2 work in pairs. I'll be the good Samaritan and let you work with Dallon xx

Brendon looked up and noticed Dallon, who was looking at the board.

Who will you work with? He scribbled back, handing it over to Spencer. Spencer looked at the note for a moment and then scribbled something back, sliding it over the table.

Linda asked me to work with her, and she's kinda cute. I'll let you work with your dream boy, don't worry about me xx

Brendon laughed, a little too loudly as the teacher automatically turned around, giving her famous death stare. 

'Something funny, Urine?' A few snickered at her mispronunciation of Brendon's name.

'It's Urie, miss.' He pointed out, causing her to slap her stick on the table. She then looked down, and saw the note. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. This was not how it was supposed to go. Don't read the note out loud. Don't read the note out loud. He begged in his head over and over again, but even amongst his prayers she still picked up the note. He gulped, and turned to look at Spencer, begging him to save his sorry ass somehow.

'Miss, please don't read that note-'

'Oh, I wasn't going to read it, I was just going to bin it.' Brendon breathed a sigh of relief.

'But, to your suggestion, I will now.' She had a glint in her eyes, like she was happy she was going to destroy Brendon's dignity completely. Brendon looked at Spencer, who had slumped down in his chair and if looks could kill, god, he would definitely be dead. 

The teacher cleared her throat, and held the note to the light and began to read. Brendon felt like he was going to throw up. Brendon couldn't see Dallon's face, but he could tell his expression was changing as she read the note. He's going to hate me forever, holy shit. I hate this teacher. His face was heating up as she finished the note, and placed it in the bin. He was actually going to throw up. He pushed his chair out of the way, and ran out of the classroom and down the stairs. Luckily enough, the bathroom was directly near the stairs, so he pushed the door open and entered the cubicle, vomiting the entirety of his stomach. He just kept repeating 'fuck' over and over in his head, and it wasn't until he heard footsteps he realised the door was open. 

'Hey...' Brendon turned around and noticed Dallon was standing behind him. He stunk of sick, so he gathered he wasn't giving the best impression.

'Hey, sorry, I just felt awful, y'know?' He looked up at Dallon and offered a faint smile. He was so freaking tall, it made Brendon feel slightly intimidated. 

'Can I... talk to you?' Dallon asked, leaning away from the door.

'Sure. But can we go somewhere else?' Brendon asked, and Dallon nodded, so they walked and found a quite place to sit.

'Dallon, I'm sorry. Spencer was just joking around, and-' Brendon was stopped by Dallon putting his hand over his.

'Hey, it's okay.' He gave an encouraging smile as he looked at Brendon, and Brendon smiled at him in return. This was just making him fall for him harder. Fuck. Why did he have to be so... Pretty?

'But... I mean... do you like me?' Dallon started to blush a little, and Brendon couldn't deny his heart rate had increased. Did he like him back? Fuck. This was all insane. He hadn't even seen him for the first time all that long ago. A week? Two weeks ago? This was all so fucking fast.

'I... Um... Dallon...' Dallon put his hands up in protest, walking backwards ever so slightly.

'Whatever. It's fine.' He said, and Brendon could hear the disappointment in his voice. The hope that Dallon might like him back was starting to increase rapidly, and when he looked up he noticed that Dallon looked like a kicked puppy. So he grabbed the boy's hand, and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

'I think that answers your question.' He smiled, and he didn't feel sick anymore. He felt like... There was something in his stomach that wouldn't settle, that was pushing on his heart and making it pump that much faster. But he kinda liked it. So he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Dallon to himself.


End file.
